


Breakfast in Bed

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, POV Saeran Choi, POV Second Person, Romance, Saeran Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: For once, you manage to wake up earlier than Saeran, which means it's time to commence your plan to surprise him!





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Saeran Week day 5 - Sweets

For once, you manage to wake up earlier than Saeran.

Well, you have been planning to make him his favorite food for breakfast for a while now. Just that, you’re never a morning person to begin with, so it’s not easy to wake up before him, who’s an early riser. You could’ve used an alarm, but that would wake him up, too, spoiling the surprise. So finally, after so many failed attempts, you can make a good use of the ingredients you’ve prepared beforehand.

Carefully so that he won’t wake up, you get up and leave the room. Saeran loves sweets, so you’ll bake him some chocolate chips cookies - just something simple. Glancing to the clock, you figure you’d have just enough time before the time Saeran usually wakes up. Even if he wakes up in the middle of your baking, it’ll still be a surprise all the same.

_Now, let’s do this!_  you tell yourself as you put on an apron.

* * *

_That should do it_ , you wipe the little sweat on your chin, smiling proudly at the cookies baking inside the oven. You don’t cook much, but this first batch looks decent - Saeran will love the way you’re so generous with the chocolate.  _It’ll be fine!_

After changing the water of some vases in the kitchen and living room, you decide to use the few minutes you have to go back to your room.

As expected, Saeran, who was up until late with Saeyoung last night, doing who-knows-what, is still asleep. Sitting on your side of the bed, you smile at the sound of his soft breathing. You can’t help poking his cheeks, which makes him stir a bit, but not waking him up. Giggling, you stay in your position; watching him sleep like this, you can somehow see now why he loves to do the same with you, even sacrificing his sleeping hours.

_Let’s stay together forever, okay, Saeran?_

* * *

The other side of the bed feels cold. “Saeran?” you call his name, eyes still closed.  _Huh? Wait a second…_

You squeal waking up. “Did I fall asleep?!”

Saeran enters, chuckling. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” It takes a few seconds for you to notice the tray he’s bringing - a tea pot, two cups, and a small plate of…

“The cookies!” You get up in panic.

“Hey, hey, relax.” Saeran laughs yet again. “I saved them in time. Let’s have these before breakfast!”

“Eh? B-but… how?”

He sits you back to the bed, placing the tray on the small table by the bed. He looks excited as he pours some hot tea into the cups. The steam rises slowly between the two of you. “I can’t wait to try the cookies you made!”

“Saeran, I’m sorry.” You look down to your feet. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

He takes your chin gently with one hand, making you face him. He’s smiling your favorite smile, his cheeks flushed in pink. “I was surprised! Thank you so much, love.”

“But… but…”

Kissing the top of your head, he continues, “Shh… the fact remains that you were the one who made this. Now, let’s eat before they get cold!” He takes one cookie. “Look at all of these chips!”

Well… at least you still managed to make him smile - that’s all that matters, isn’t it? Waking up early is not so bad, after all.

“You’re not eating. It’s really great - try it!” he pouts, taking one more cookie. “I know - I’ll just feed you. How do you like that?”

…maybe even too good.


End file.
